


Meant To Be My Prince

by Drep_twice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Korean Characters, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, OT12 (EXO), Romantic Comedy, Royalty, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drep_twice/pseuds/Drep_twice
Summary: What if you end up getting befriended to the most famous, elegant, loveable, funny, perfect persons of the country???What if you end up getting married to one of them???Shiya of 19 is the most notable girl in her school because of her naughtiness and for her talents, gets to be friends with the famous kids of the country but ends up to be hooked forever with one of them who is the most annoying person she has ever meet in her life.Well on the other side where the happy virus of exo ends to be entangled with a numerous problems because of his lovely granny which leads him to be in a relationship with his enemy.Will they be able to get to know themselves? Or will they end it up? Or WILL THEY FALL FOR EACH OTHER??





	Meant To Be My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue 
> 
> THE PRESENT 2019

The cameo starts with Lee Shin Hyu entering into a garden where she sees beautiful pairs of red tulips tied with a bunch of white chrysanthemums on the sides of the set up, which is the best combination she could select for her best friend's wedding ceremony....

But she is still confused who could be the groom that Shiya's parents are so desperate to get her married to him😑 and what the heck is really running in their mind.. 

As Shin Hyu walks through the hallway..she is remained that she is the wedding planner who got to sign the contract with Shiya's parents personally cause they didn't want any mess in their daughters' wedding because the ceremony is a sudden plan which was just stated to her a week ago... 

And here she is now preparing the alter, for the ceremony to take place.. But seriously she couldn't understand a bit of the scenario that in front of her eyes.. She keeps asking herself that

"How could Shiya accept this proposal?? What the heck is wrong with her?? What the hell is running in her mind?????? Why can't she say NO when she has HIM in her mind??"

As she finishes the last preparations she enters the bride's room, where she finds her friend not yet ready for the ceremony which is going to be held within four hours!!*?*!?**

Where as for Shiya,the bride who has to be the happiest person on earth, she us filled with sadness 

The one and the only reason for her long face is because of her past...... The one that she never came over. The one she couldn't come over. It was a place where she lived. The place which gave and took her everything.

Today!! 

29th December

The day when she realized, it was too late.  
Everything she has, was lost. Everything she wished, was forgotten.  
Everything she asked for, was vanished.  
Every promise that was made, was broken.

Her heart that she thought a stone, was actually a glass which was shattered into pieces......the pieces that can never be searched for, the pieces that can never be found......

She was bought into reality when Shin Hye slapped her face with all her might. That's usual between these sisters but today it was out of anger that can actually be felt between them.

"What the heck was that for?" Shiya asked out of superise. 

"What do you think of yourself, a toy that can be controlled by their parents. Don't make a fool out of yourself and don't think I don't know anything that's running in your mind. I'm fully aware of, it is fully written in your face." Shin Hye asked out of rage.

"Then just shut up and do what's up to the situation." Shiya growled.

"I don't understand the fact that your parents are the one who can read your mind yet the one's who act as if everything's OKAY." Shin Hye said emphasising the word okay. 

"Just shut up and help me to get dressed. I'm just so irritated with all this marriage stuff." Shiya snorted. 

"I can see it idiot, just stand put till I tell you to move." Shin Hye said. 

After an hour and another, they got the bride dressed up and is waiting for the ceremony to take place. Yet something was missing that they are trying to figure out.

"Shiya something's out of place, don't u think?" Shin Hye said as she scanned Shiya from top to bottom. 

But i don't get it! Did I just forget something! As usual* Shinye not today.. Shin Hye was blinking blanking as she thought. 

On the other side of the garden in a dressing room, the groom is getting ready as usual and is too calm as if nothing has happened or as if nothing is going to happen.

And the best man is acting hyper, walking up and down in the room, scratch his neck and muttering something (actually cursing someone to point it out correctly) as if he is the groom who is going to get married but the actual groom is too calm which is out of his range. 

"Why are you walking up and down? Do you know who the bride is?" the groom asked as he raise his brows. 

The best man was shuttering as he was going to answer, the door to the groom's room open. "Wow that was close" he signed as he thought.

"Shi, what the heck how many times do I have to remind you!" a girl yelled, as the door opened, it revealed a girl with her eyes shut and was in a plain white and pink vintage dress,which was selected for the bridesmaid.

"Opps! Sorry I got the wrong door." she said as her cheek started to replace with a tint of a pink one. She turned around as she ran towards the other side of the garden. 

As the door shut the best man got a call from his girlfriend.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YEOBOOOOOOO!!!" the best man has to pull his phone away as his girlfriend yelled. 

"W-we-we-well I'm he-here." he stuttered.

"Where?" she asked as he could feel her getting tensed up even tho her voice is only heard.

"Di-di-didn't I tell you t-th-that today I'm going to a-ac-acc-accompany my friend for his we-wed-wedding?" he replied back while shivering and giving out cold sweat all over his face. 

"Pick me up after you've finished stuff with your friend and don't you dare be late, ARESSO?" she said in quite a calm voice. 

"Aye aye Shinye darling!! You know me better I never dare to cheat on my sweetheart.... Chu~ Chu~ Miss You Love~~~" he cut the call and let out a sigh as if he got over a thunderstorm. 

The groom seeing the scene in front of him couldn't digest the fact that his friend is afraid of his girlfriend as well as is all sweetness overflowed.... 

"Baekie, is Shin Hye still dating you after all of the that mess you did??" the groom asked as he was striving hard to suppress his laughter.

"Shut it you dumb Yoda. Get going, the wedding is about to start." Baekie said while showing a poker face to his friend.

"Call it a ceremony baek it's not a wedding after all." the groom said coldly as he left the room. 

As Shin Hye hang up the call of Beakhyun, the room's door open and both the girls turn towards the new arrival.

"What the hack Ms.Byun Shin?? How many times do I have to remind you stupid!! Please do check the doc you really do have a serious brain problem... Didn't I tell you just a moment ago you entered the hall??" Lee Ara a.k.a kim-ssi blabbed as she entered the room with a white box. 

"Did I miss something Kim-ssi? What's the white box tho? " asked Shin Hye with puppy eyes. 

"Don't give me those puppy eyes... I'm not buying it." Ara snorted. 

"You didn't answer my question Kim-ssi?" Shin Hye said as she pointed the white box. 

"Didn't I tell you to bring this with you while you left the room brat?" Ara said as she gritted her teeth.

"Did you Kim-ssi?" Shin Hye blankly blinked. 

"Guys, what's going on?" Shiya questioned as she saw her friends bickering over the white box.

"This is your wedding veil given by the groom's granny!! She said it was passed by them for generations in their family...." Ara's angered eyes pointed at the right corner.

Shiya followed Ara's gaze and that ended up with Shin Hye's puppy face. 

"So what does it have to do with Shinye?" Shiya asked yet trying to fit the puzzle. 

"And that important responsibly was given to someone named Shin Hye...... But at fault, they have given it to a scumbag who forgets even her own responsibility!!" Ara finished as Shiya and Ara's raged eyes gazed Shin Hye who didn't even pay an attention to this conversation. 

"Yea Kim-ssi!! What is that bag that your holding? Seems like I've seen it somewhere... " Shin Hye said as she drifted off to her tinker land. 

"See this idiot, Shiya... Yea! It's your bullshit and you also forgot your own stuff. Could you please be attentive today at least for Shiya's sake?" Ara begged Shin Hye to be in her sense. 

By the moment Shiya got her vail out of the box and it was a three leveled vail where the first level was up to her neck, second till her lips and the third was till her eyes and at last the back cloth was around 2 meters. 

It was one perfect designer wear. Perfect for this beautiful bride. 

By the time Shiya was about to where it, the other bridesmaid where getting ready and one by one went out as the ceremony had started.

The ceremony starts with the entry of the groom followed by his best man as they entered with a bright aura. And they make their way to the alter with pride as they wait for the bride

And next was a cute little toddler with a board in her tiny hands saying "The bride's here". Followed by Lee Ara with a bunch of red carnation as for love, Choi Da In with yellow daffodils as for spring and new life, kang Ji Su with a bouquet of pink dahlia as for dignity and commitment, Vang Young Mi with green and white pompom as for sincerity and Lee Shin Hye with a bouquet of daisy as for beauty and innocence and they wait for the bride to enter. 

As Shin Hye arrives at the aisle "That's my beakie, what the heck is he doing here? he really has triggered the bullet, ah!" she gives him an eye and is met with familiar face and takes a turn. 

"Oh Shit! What the heck am I gonna do?" Beakhyun swallows as he sees Chan giving him red eyes. 

The bride enters flawlessly as she makes her way through the aisle. The groom is stunned to see a beauty walking through the way as his eyes meet her lips.

"Isn't it quite familiar?" Chanyeol mentally tries to scratch his head.

As the bride stands beside the groom a familiar scent passes between the two. Followed by the priest, they start their vows.

"Mr. Park, in the presence of the Lord. Are you willing to take Ms. Lee as your wedded wife?" 

"I do"

"Ms. Lee, in the presence of the Lord. Are you willing to take Mr. Park as your wedded husband?"

"I do"

"I present you the new couple to the world. You may now kiss the bride." The priest finishes. 

The groom turns to face his bride and slowly takes of her veil. Both the bride and groom are puzzled to see the others face and.. 

"What the heck is this loser doing here? Don't you have fucks business to deal with?" They scream as they point at each other and turn their heads to the opposite side.

**Author's Note:**

> Do they know each other?  
> Do they have unfinished quarrels?  
> Do they have debts to settle?  
> Don't they know it's their wedding?  
> Why the heck would the curse at each other?🤦
> 
> Yet this is the start to a new beginning.  
> Let see what has happened between them years ago...


End file.
